Red Camellia
by x0SilverFeathersx0
Summary: "You're a flame in my heart." —in chronological order, & accordance to the game-verse… ღLyra/Silver.
1. Angel on My Shoulder

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the idea(s).

**Author's** **Notes**: Because this may very well be my absolute favorite _Pokémon _shipping, that's why! This story is simply my attempt at fleshing out their encounters in the game — along with little bonuses of my own later on. Please enjoy, my fellow Lyra/Silver fans.

* * *

_**Red Camellia **_

© x0SilverFeathersx0, 2012

* * *

**Chapter One: Angel on My Shoulder**

* * *

"So this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab…"

Lyra blinked at the back of this strange boy's head (_what is he mumbling to himself about?_), her fingers twined behind her. Her brown crescent-shaped pigtails tilted to the side as she attempted in sneaking a peek at whatever this kid was ogling at. She had caught initial sight of him from the distance while on her way to the laboratory, and decided to see for herself just what was so darn interesting. Plus, this kid appeared a bit _suspicious_, with the way he was pressed up against the outer wall of Professor Elm's lab and all.

In the window's vague reflection, garnet orbs locked with curious brown ones, and the former widened in shock.

The boy wasted no time in whirling on her, a scowl tugging at his lips.

"…What are you staring at?" he demanded as his eyebrows angled into a resentful glower, the hands hanging at his sides clenching into taut fists.

"Umm, hey there…" Lyra, at a loss for words, resorted to a nervous grin and waved a hand in front of her feebly. "Whatcha doing?"

This kid was not the friendliest of types, she realized, when he shoved her backwards and almost knocked her to the ground.

"Scram!"

Lyra caught herself at the last possible second, and narrowly avoided plummeting to the terrain on her bum. "H-_Hey_!"

Assuming a more dignified stance, she puckered her lips and glared at the offender, petite shoulders hunched.

—but the icy look of warning he shot her was _just_ _enough_ to remind her of her assigned errand.


	2. Devil in My Hand

**Author's** **Notes**: I just realized I shouldn't have given my boyfriend his _Pokémon Gold_ game back last week…

* * *

_**Red Camellia **_

© x0SilverFeathersx0, 2012

* * *

**Chapter One: Devil in My Hand**

* * *

_It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! __What should I do… It… Oh no… Please get back here now!_

Lyra huffed and puffed as she ran, with all her might, intent on reaching New Bark Town as fast as possible. What was it that had riled up Professor Elm so badly? The man was known to be rather eccentric — heck, all 'geniuses' tended to be — but he had sounded on the PokéGear as if he were seconds away from undergoing an imminent panic attack.

"C'mon, Cyndaquil, we've gotta hurry!" she called behind her to her trailing (_new_) pokémon.

"Cynda!" the creature piped, its stubby little paws thumping on the dirt floor as it picked up in speed.

Lyra smiled at her endearing companion, her starter pokémon, before turning back to face the road ahead of her.

Despite the current 'issue' she should have been concerned about in the present, she couldn't help but glow with inner happiness upon remembering her just-recent meeting with _the _Professor Oak. The famous Pokémon researcher — and he had even entrusted her with assisting him in his endeavours involving pokémon! How awesome was that?

"Quil! Cynda!"

Lyra came to an abrupt halt upon hearing the acute cry of distress (or was it a warning?), her breaths shallow and her chest heaving from the impromptu exercise. Bent over with her hands glued to her kneecaps, she panted as she turned her head back to face her Pokémon once again.

"What—what is it, Cyndaquil?" she asked with a cocked brow, several beads of sweat glistening at her temples.

The fire-oriented creature padded up to her side before rising up on its hind legs. It then pointed ahead of her with an adorably chubby paw and gave a curt nod, the slits of its eyes appearing somewhat more somber than before.

"Eh?" was Lyra's unintelligible response, her physical composure returning. Then, she allowed her line of vision to follow Cyndaquil's uplifted paw, and this time uttered a far more awkward, "_EH?_" She shot up to stand erect, tempted to also take a step back.

Walking toward her in a brisk pace, his calculating eyes riveted to her bristling Cyndaquil, was the rude and intimidating boy from earlier this afternoon. He practically zoomed up to her before coming to a clean stop, his critical gaze moving from her pokémon to her.

"So," he began in that scornful tone of his, "you got a _pokémon_ at the lab. What a waste."

At the not-so-subtle insult, Lyra fired up and glared daggers up at the boy who towered over her smaller figure.

"Just what are you trying to say?" she challenged, more than put off by the implication that her amazing pokémon was a 'waste'.

"Cynda-cyndaquil!"

The redhead snorted and crossed his arms, tilting his head back haughtily. "That's a Pokémon that's too good for a wimp like you."

Lyra recoiled, blinking her incredulous eyes. "W-What?"

He squinted his own eyes at her in a patronizing glare. "…Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"Erm… _No_," she rallied in a weak attempt. "I don't!"

The presumptuous boy rolled his eyes and shook his head out of pity. But when he regarded her again his ruby orbs were ablaze with determination and his mouth was curved in a thin smile.

"Well, just like you, I too have a good Pokémon—"

Lyra opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late by the time he reached in his pocket for a minimized pokéball and tossed it up into the air.

"—and I'll show you _exactly_ what I mean by that!"

A dazzling flash of white light manifested to reveal a blue creature with bright, inquisitive eyes and swift feet that failed to stay planted to the ground.

"To-to-totodile!"


End file.
